Saving the true alpha wolf
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione Granger grew up in America with her two cousins Quil Ateara and Bella Swan and her friend Embry Call and boyfriend Jacob Black. After finishing off her hogwarts career she goes home to La Push. But after only 4 days there she takes in two homeless pack members and gets a letter frim the ministry saying there is a marage law in effect.
1. Coming home

I found myself sitting inside of my Uncle Charlie Swan's blue and whiteish Ford Mustang police curser the day after I graduated from Hogwarts (he was the chief of police in Forks so he gets the nice shit and he was on the Quiliute tribe council as an elder so an extra boost) I got portkeyed over here from Hogsmead this morning and it took only a couple of minutes. One could ask why I didn't go straight to the house. The thing is that I had to talk to the magic government people in Seattle when I got here.

I couldn't help but think of one person inproticular. Jacob Ephraim Black. My boyfriend, lover, protector and best friend. We grew up together, we always knew that we would be together in a relationship for ever. We even pretend to get married when we were little. When I last saw him was last year just before school, we were both 16 a couple of weeks away from being 17 years of age and we were saying goodbye to each other at the airport in Seattle. Now almost at the age of 18 I was ready to move to get a fresh start.

And La Push was the best place for me. Since I discovered that Sirius Black being related to Billy Black back in '91 he became another uncle to me and La Push became more enchanted to me.

"Ready to see Jake and do your normal stuff with him that you don't want me to know but I do, huh, Hermione?" Uncle Charlie asked

I groaned I tried so hard to keep it from him and yet he found out or Billy said something to him.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait till I can kiss and love Jake and I kick the rest of the packs fury asses." I said

Charlie laughed at the way my voice was sometimes misleading with sarcasm. He knew I had a dark sense of humor that happened around the clock. Charlie also knew I was sexually active with Jake (which I didn't want him to know). He also knew of the wolf pack because somehow his brother my other uncle turned like them. And that is one reason why he is on the council.

"Oh and Hermione in a few days your grandparents want me, your uncle, aunt and her husband and parents to meet up with you, bells and Quill." Uncle Charlie said

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know what will happen if me, Bella and Quill are all together don't you?" I asked

Me, Bella and Quill were as close as any relatives can get and we are worse with our friend Embry Call. And it always and I mean ALWAYS ends up being a disaster afterwards no matter what. And last time we were together we teamed up with Embry to prank Tiffany Call Embry's mom and we used some of the products I got from Fred and George Weasley back in England. And let me tell you it wasn't a pretty sight. I was lucky enough to not get a letter from the ministry of magic.

"We Are willing to take that risk. Your grandparents haven't seen you in forever it seems like." Charlie said

Then as soon as I got to the swan house on the far side of Forks near the La Push border, I didn't even go in the house to settle in I had a plan. I was going to buy a house tomorrow and hopefully Bella, Quill, Embry and Jake will move in with me. It had to have four bedrooms spaced out. And I get the master bedroom.

I went straight to my Black 1996 Harley motorcycle with pink sparkling flames that my 'Uncle' Sirius Black had bought for me for my 16th birthday, I drove off as fast as I possibly could and the bike went pretty fast. I wanted to get to Jakes house quickly. I had plans for him. Like locking him up in his room and fucking his brains out. I knew I wanted it to be hard and fast like always.

 **Flashback**

Jacob Black and I were sitting in Jakes living room on the couch partly naked from fooling around, him wearing only his boxer briefs and I'm wearing a bra and panties. And touching each other because Jake needed to tell me something only a select few know of. Now I will tell you I'm about to go into my 5th year at Hogwarts so it's a crucial time for me and Jake.

"Mia I really have to tell you something." Jake said nervously

I began to wonder why Jake was so nervous about. He never gets nervous.

"What is it Jake. You know that you can tell me anything and everything." I said with a smile as I saddling his broad hips

"Well its a wolf thing." Jake said still nervous

'Why can't he calm down.' I wondered

I tilted my head to the left with questioning eyes.

"What's a wolf thing Jake?" I asked as I began to get nervous

"You know that I have no control over it or who it happens on." Jake said

"Jake just tell me. You're scaring me with this. You're making me think you are breaking up with me." I said worried

"Well I'm not breaking up with you. You are kind of stuck with me. And I also kind of imprinted on you when you saw me phase for the first time a couple of weeks ago." Jake said

"What's imprinting? You never told me what that is. You told me everything else about your fucked up life." I said

"Imprinting is when a shapeshifter sees their one true mate their soulmate after they phase for the first time. There is on a rare occasion were a wolf will recognize their mate a little bit before they phase and don't realize it till they imprint. But the wolf will do anything be anything for them. A brother, A friend, A lover." Jake said as he lowered his voice to become husky and put more emphasis into the word lover

"Jake if you had to choose any of those, which one would you want?" I asked

"I would want lover." Jake said with that his eyes went dark with desire

I knew he wanted me naked and pregnant, but I couldn't get pregnant yet because I still had one year of school left. And Jake was supposed to be the true rightful alpha of the pack because of his great grandfather but wanted to learn before he took over the roll from Sam.

"Then I choose lover. I want to be your lover. I want to feel you inside of me, your dick inside my pussy. I want us having sex to be as hard and as fast as we possibly can. I want to feel your skin on mine. Jake I am in love you." I said in a desperate panting voice while I dry hump him

"So basically you want what we had before my wolf took over?" Jake asked

"Basically yeah." I said still in a desperate panting voice

"But having sex now will be even more faster and harder than before almost animalistic." Jake said

"I don't care Jake. Just take me fuck me." I said

Then the next thing we knew we were in Jakes room on his small twin bed doing it as hard as we could and as fast as we could. And true to Jakes word it was almost animalistic. I screamed as loud as I could that I knew all of La Push could hear. I knew there was going to be a bruise later and I was going to be sore. And I swear that the whole pack could hear us no matter where they were. But I didn't care. All I cared about was my Jake pounding into me.

 **End of flashback**

When I arrived at Jake's house I was nervous like I was wiping my hands in my clothes type of nervous. As I walked up to the white door of the Black family home I couldn't help but think of all the times I had here with Jake and his two sisters. When I knocked on the door Billy Black opened it up.

"Mia! He's in his room waiting for you." Billy said

Billy knew me and Jake were having really rough sex whenever we saw each other. We were worse then Bella and Seth Clearwater. I feel sorry for Quill and Sam Uley because they are Bella's cousins. Well Quill was also my cousin too like I said earlier because his mother Joy is a Swan like my mom.

And Sam was because Renée is an fucken unfaithful Uley. I will tell you this now. Right after Renée devorced Charlie and left Bella with him, maybe a five years later, she had another child, a son with another man. But in the plus side Bella knows him and hangs out with him whenever she can. His name is Brady fuller.

And let me tell you that when Bella moved here the whole pack had already begun to phase. So when Seth imprinted on Bella it was at the welcome home bonfire and I was already with Jake. And Bella didn't go to forks high, she went to school on The Rez with the rest of them. And on the plus side Bella didn't meet the leeches like she would have if she went to Forks high.

"Thank you Billy." I said as I walked past

I walked into Jakes room to see him buck ass nude in all of his russet glory and was laying on his side with one leg propped up at a right angle to give me a good view of his dick and on top of his sheets and he was reading one of the books that I left here. I noticed it was fantastic beasts and where to find them. Jake had said in one of his letters that he had a teacher who wanted them to make up a animal with stuff about it so him and the people who knew of my secrets (Quill Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, and Paul LaHote) And were still in school used the book for the assignment.

Jakes had said that he printed off one copy of each and every page except the one for the werewolf because everyone in the whole wide world knows the werewolf. They didn't use werewolf because it's a common legend around the world but real in the wizarding world. When he heard me close the door he looked up and smiled. I'm surprised he didn't hear or sell me come in.

"Hey babe." Jake said standing up smiling

He walked over too me and wrapped his big strong arms that I feel safe in around me. He leaned his head down and kissed me sweetly but passionately on the lips. He licks my lips asking me for entrance and I grant it to him. We slip our tongues in each other's mouth. I could feel his long thick dick hardening and standing at attention and pressing against my lower stomach. I couldn't help but notice the affect that I had on him and him on me.

"Baby what's all this?" I asked breaking the kiss and gesturing to his already hardened dick

"Your welcome home present. Babe I missed you." Jake said

"I missed you too baby. Take me Fuck me have your way with me. Throw me on your bed now." I demanded

He didn't need to be told twice. He willing did as I told him. He stripped me clean of my all clothes and had his was with me. He slammed his member into me so hard I thought I was going to cum on his dick right then and there. Jake knew I wasn't afraid of his wolf or anything. Jake also knew of what I faced.

"Oh, Jake faster harder." I moaned a plea

I could feel him speeding up his thrusts. He was thrusting into me at inhumanity speed. I could tell his wolf was nearing the surface.

"Faster harder give me all you got." I moaned

He did as I told him and I felt his demeanor change. I knew it was his wolf. And when his wolf took over I knew that his dick grew and he pounded into me that were impossible if he wasn't who he was. It was basically inhuman for him to get to this speed. But I don't care. I love him.


	2. Great to worse

It had been four fun sexual filled days since I graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with the highest marks in Hogwarts history since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I had bought my baby blue with forest green house which I payed with Sirius Blacks money (seeing that I'm his heiress (maybe it's the fact that I'm in a relationship with Jake and wants the money to be with family) and he doesn't care about the money) and I demanded that Quil, Bella, Jake and Embry all move in. And the property is on Quiliute land (like anybody is going to give a shit about it). I ended up getting a house that had 7 bedrooms instead of the 4 I had planned on at the beginning.

I also did not really think it through. So without Uncle Charlie constantly hovering over Bella over protectively like a hawk with its baby chicks the whole damn time like a normal cop with his daughter Seth had been in Bella's bed almost every night. It's also a good thing that I made sure rooms were sound proof when the door closed.

And I will tell you now that we are really really trying to figure out who the fuck is Embry's goddamned father is. There are four maybe five main choices here. There is Joshua Uley (really good chance), Billy Black (not likely), Quil Ateara the fourth (good iffy chance) and either of my uncles (Charlie and Ryan but it's most likely Ryan though). We, as in the pack and imprints, have dubbed it "The Great La Push Mystery". And if it is Uncle Ryan then me, Bella, and Quil have a new cousin. But if it's Joshua only Bella has a new cousin. I had gotten DNA samples from Embry, Quil, Jake, Sam and Ryan too see who Embry is related too.

Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep beep

I hate my alarm so goddamn much. It wakes me up from the good pornigraphic dreams of me and Jake. The dreams are mostly sex dreams that relate to the sex we have in the real world. Which means hard and fast and interesting. Sometimes I just fall back to sleep if I don't need to wake up immediately to work on something for the tribe or Washington state magical hospital. It wasn't very often for either.

Knock knock knock Knock knock knock Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong

Who the fucking hell is at the door now. I thought as I walked down to the front door. I keep the back door hidden from view and only used for emergencies if there ever is one. Once I unlocked and opened the door still groggy, I see in front of me two boys I recognize as Brady Fuller (Bella's brother) and Collin Littlesea (Sam's other cousin on his mothers side). The shock from that woke me up fully. They looked so terrified out of their skins they were in a panicking state of mind. I quickly usher them into the house where I had sat them down at the dining room table an got them some water.

"What the fucking hell happened to you two boys?" I asked worriedly

I knew these boys from the day they were born like it was the back of my hand. Even though they were werewolves they wouldn't hurt a horse fly.

"My parents and Brady's father found out that we are werewolves and said that because of what we are we have no place in their homes. And we have until tomorrow night to gather some friends and get our stuff out." Collin said

They just started to phase yesterday and this happened. Collin also knew of Renée first abandoning Bella when she was a year old then abandoning Brady just after he was born. Luckily his father was a kind hearted man who was living next door to my parents at the time. But he moved to be closer to the schools later on when Brady became older and started school.

"Now we are homeless. So we were wondering if you would let us live here." Brady said

"You two boys don't even have to ask me. There is always room for you here whenever you are in need." I said

"Thank you so much Hermione. You have no idea how much this means to us. Now we just have to get our stuff." Collin said

"I'll get Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth to go get a U~HAUL and collect all your things with you guys. Now lets get you some breakfast. It looks like you haven't eaten last night." I said

I now realized now that I started to sound like Mrs. Weasley and froze in place. I promised myself that I would distance myself from that god forsaken devil family. I haven't talked to them since I was fifteen and was staying with Sirius for the rest of the summer. They all wanted me to marry either Percy or Ronald. I couldn't marry them even if my life depended on it. I would go to Azkaban first. The ministry knew of my betrothal into the Black family. So even if there is a marriage law I would be safe.

As I started to walk into the kitchen I noticed that the boys were more reserved then the rest of the pack but with me. Even Seth had a smile on his face everyday even before he imprinted on Bella. And I really am the only one that Brady and Collin tell anything too. Then a owl flew in. It was a ministry owl. I guess thinking about the ministry is like a jinxing yourself (both in the muggle world and the wizarding world). Before I opened it I started to think it possibly could have said. It's probably the marriage law that I thought.

As soon as I opened it I saw the word marriage. I started to panic. What if I had to marry Jake now? What if I had to go from here to Timbuktu to hide? Please don't say I have to get married to any of the Weasels or to the ferret (he is nice now).

When I pulled out the god for saken letter it read…

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry to say this but the wizmount has reinstated a marriage or baby law as most of them like to call it. I like to call it operation get the fuck out. We will be using two methods. One will be the arranged marriages or betrothals. Seeming that you have a betrothal with the Black family you are under this category. The second one to is like the soulmate spell, we have potions to determine who is fit for who. This one will probably overlap the first one. So if it does the first one will bump you down to the second one. Seeing that your betrothal is a soulmate one you are safe.

Sincerely yours,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister for magic

Former head of auror office

London, England, United Kingdom

I felt safeness of his words knowing that I will not get paired with anyone from the Weasley family. Maybe I should invite my Slytherin friends for a little party after they found out who their match is. So that means Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and the greengrass girls. After I started to ignore almost all of the other griffindoors The dragged me into their little group. And we've been friends ever since. I guess that my hatred for the Weasley family and Harry made me acceptable.


	3. The grandparents

I was in the passenger seat of the car that I had bought two days ago. Bella was in the back seat and Quil drivers seat. Don't look at me like that, I had to get something practical. I was looking out of the door window looking to the trees that passed by.

We were to Uncle Charlie's house. Grandma and Grandpa Swan had came over from Spokane in the eastern part of Washington state, past the cascades, because they wanted to see us. They hadn't seen us in a couple of years.

Mom, dad, Uncle Ryan, Aunt Joy, Uncle Quill and Uncle Charlie were already there getting ready. Or entertaining grandma and grandpa. I for one was nervous. Quill, Bella and I grew up a lot since we last saw our grandparents years ago.

With the pack and the law. I don't know how I was going to survive this visit. The grandparents were very nosy with everyone's lives. Especially Bella's, Quil's and my lives.

And I can't tell them anything. Ministry and pack law forbid me.

You could visibly tell that I was still upset about the letter I got from Kingsley this morning. I knew for a fact that Kingsley, being who he is, is going to do everything in his power (minister or not) to help me out with this. He knows that I'm marrying into the Black family. That my name will be on that blasted tree once I marry Jake.

Seth had came into my room to ask me a question about the U~HAUL truck paperwork and the payment to find me balling my eyes out on my bed. With my head buried deep in my pillow. And when he asked me if something was wrong, I showed him the letter I had received.

After calming down from almost phasing in my room, he had told everyone else about the letter. And that had Jake freaked out. But he knew that when Sirius had found out about the imprint two years ago, there was a marriage contract written up for us before 6th year. They all knew I was a high value target when it came marriage. And even more so because of this stupid idiotic law.

Jake was worried the the Weasley family would petition the ministry to get me to marry Percy or Ron. That is why the pack never lets me out of their sight. But when I go to the bathroom, Leah is with me though. Thank god.

The whole pack all knew of the Weasley family's treachery back in my fourth year. How they thought I was using Harry for my own gain. They all believed that I was a common whore. They believed Reta Skeeter and her story of lies.

Harry stayed with me as long as he could. It was hard for him when everyone with red hair was glaring daggers at me. But the Weasley's soon got to him. They twisted Reta's lies for their own gain.

Sirius was so angry with Harry for abandoning his friend like that. And Harry was equally as angry when Sirius made me his heiress not knowing that I was going to be marrying a Black.

I had been in Black Manor waiting for a portkey home when Sirius started to yell at Harry for what he did. Sirius said that Harry should not have believed the Weasley's or the newspaper.

Harry was almost knocked out so Sirius could change Harry's memories of the Weasley's. That day was chanting in my head for Sirius to do that to Harry. I was also about to bring Jake with me to school for protection the next school year.

That is also why I spent more time with the Slytherins. The protected me when I needed it. And even though I spent so much time with the Slytherin house the staff and the school board still saw me as a Gryffindor.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella, Quil and I pull up to the Forks version of a two story town house with an attic. We see Uncle Ryan pacing in the yard. He looked like someone foiled a villains plans in the movies. Quill, using his super sonic wolf hearing, said that Ryan was muttering something about Embry being his son and grandma and grandpa wanting to meet him tonight.

That means the mystery is solved. And I don't want it to be solved. I wanted it to be a mystery a little while longer.

I cried as a little bit of me died inside when I heard those words coming out of my cousins mouth. The mystery about Embry's parentage had been the only thing that was keeping me sane these last 4 days. Even with the letter showing up.

"Uncle Ryan?" I say when I get out of the car

He looked to me with worry in his eye. He was very pail. Even for the likes of him.

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a calm voice

"No everything's not." He croaked

I stayed by my car away from Uncle Ryan just incase he phased with how much he was shaking and Quil may need to quickly phase to stop him also. We were a little worried. You could see it on our faces. Grandma and Grandpa did not know about the pack.

Quil soon told Bella and I to get into the house. We ran to the house as fast as we could while Quil stared down Uncle Ryan. Which worried me a little. Ryan has more fighting experience in his wolf form than Quil does.

When we walk into the house we instantly see our grandparents. When I hugged grandma I see Aunt Joy ask where Quil was.

'Ryan' I mouth back

Joy nodded back knowing what I meant. She knew Ryan was about to phase.

Joy knew of the packs existence because Paul phased in front of her. Accidentally I might add. It was completely my fault. I had gotten extremely angry at Paul one day and it completely slipped my mind that Paul was the wolf that had the short fuse.

And it didn't help that he phase practically in the open. And it really didn't help that Aunt Joy was taking the trash out at that exact moment. I definitely got in trouble for that one.

I had to clean the information center's and the beaches restrooms for a month. In the middle of freaken July no less. And do you know bad the beaches bathrooms are during that time? They are so freaken disgusting.

When Bella and I sat down, the grandparents started on rapid fire questions. I couldn't answer all of them because the pass over into the statute of security line. Luckily Bella was able to cover for me. I hate all this security.

And I can't tell them as they aren't what the ministry calls immediate family or magical creatures and their mates. I hate magical law sometimes.

After awhile Quil and Uncle Ryan walk in. Ryan looked all nervous. He should be. He kept a huge secret from us.

"Where is your son Ryan?" Grandma asks

Ryan shifts on his feet. With his actions Quil tells Ryan to tell them about the situation.

"Well here's the thing. He doesn't know that I'm his father." Ryan said

"And Hermione, Bella and I just found out about this when we pulled up." Quil said

I sat back on the couch with my arms crossed. You can tell I wasn't happy with Ryan at the moment.

"Hermione why don't you go and get Embry?" Aunt Joy asked

Oh yeah. Aunt Joy knows about magic too. The same day as the mishap with Paul, I had to do some magic.

"Okay Aunt Joy." I say

I get up and go out the back door. After walking a few feet into the woods I apperated to my house where Embry was watching tv with Collin and Brady.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Embry asked

"Yeah, we thought you were spending time with your grandparents." Brady said

"Well I found out something interesting." I say

"Yeah what's that?" Collin asked

"My grandparents know who Embry's father is. They want to tell him face to face." I lie

This was the only way I know how to get Embry to Uncle Charlie's house.

"How do they know that?" Embry asked

"They have a friend at the place where I bought and sent the DNA kits." I say

Well that's not a lie. That's how they found out about Ryan. And technically it was a cousin who works there as a VP. That's how I got the kits for cheap. He gave me a friends and family discount and his employee discount on top of that.

I like having a relative that high up in a company. I grab Embry and apperated us to the woods near the house. We could hear yelling. Apparently Ryan doesn't want to talk.

Embry and I walk in through the kitchen. Uncle Charlie was there gettin a beer.

"Their in the living room." Charlie said when he saw us

We walked into the room. And my god. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey I got Embry." I say

I was nervous. There has never been this much tension in this house before. It was usually saved for the meetings with the leaches.

Embry and I sit down. Bella on the arm of the couch next to me and Quil standing in between Ryan and Emry just incase he needs to intervene.

Grandma looked to Embry then to the rest of us. She noticed that all four of us were not very interested in this. Bella, Quil and I for good reason. Embry only went along with the DNA thing for laughs.

He really didn't want to know who his father was. Everyone else did. But not Embry. That's why I addressed it to Sam's house. I know he or Emily would tell the pack.

And if we told the elders, Charlie would have punched Ryan for not taking responsibility for Embry.

When Embry was told, he looked to Ryan and growled. He stood ready to pounce. But Quil stopped him.

"Em, this is not the time nor place." Quil whispered to Embry

Embry backed off nodding. He now knew the grandparents did not know of our world. Our messed up batshit crazy world. One with vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and magicals.

"I want to go home." Embry said

"Okay. Let's go home." I say

We walk to the car. Embry sits in the back with Bella. Quil once again driving.


End file.
